Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-55570 (PTD 1) discloses a technique where parallelly connected load and uninterruptible power supply are connected to an AC power source, where reactive power generated at the load is compensated with reactive power generated at the uninterruptible power supply, and where the power factor of the load and the uninterruptible power supply is controlled to 1.